Lethal Silence
by wolfswan
Summary: [Hawkeye/OC] HER Point of View: I came, I saw, I kicked ass. It is the official code that we live by as we come and tear down those who are foolish enough to torment America. Not only is it BAD's official motto, but it is my lifeline. Every choice and decision I make revolves around those words. My life is my job. And then there is Hawkeye...


Tee smacked a slim stack of folders on her open palm, a smirk on her face as she gazed over her agents; her babies. They were all dressed in the professional guidelines that she demanded on Mondays and Wednesdays, but it was hard not to notice the budge of guns. Leather was a thick scent in the air as was cigarette smoke and Tee would be lying to herself if she said it wasn't marijuana coming from the bathroom. Her children always pushed her to her limits, they ignored her rules and they pushed …they pushed until she grounded her teeth together. They were bad, they were so bad that they made the criminals they chased down look like angels.

Her smirk bloomed into a smile as she saw Terri Drake shove her husband, Nathan, into his desk. He grinned and ran his hands up her side to grip her ass, yanking her close. They kissed like it was their last; in her office, it was a possibility.

"Drake!" She smacked the folders against her palm again, this time louder for the effect it would ring after her call. She watched the married couple pull away and Nathan's cousin look over her. "You," Tee pointed her folders at Nathan's cousin, "my office, but you both can separate or else I'll separate you myself." She arched a brow, but her threat was ignored as Terri smacked Nathan's ass.

He chuckled and kissed the corner of her mouth, "we're separating, Tee." She didn't stick around to find out if they went to their own desks, three feet apart from each other. Instead, she followed her agent into her office.

"You enjoy that too much Tee," Joe inclined his head toward her as she passed by him on their way into her office.

"It's the only thing that gets me hot anymore," she said drolly as the woman at her heels snorted. "Take a seat Drake."

Instead of just dropping down to the seat like most of her agents did, the agent swiped the hoodie off of it. It crumbled in her fist, glossed nails dug into the fabric. Tee watched her carefully; her eyes were guarded. The other woman didn't seem to notice or if she did, she didn't acknowledge it. The hoodie was dropped on the edge Tee's desk and Nathan's cousin took a seat, legs crossed. Her hand lingered over her left thigh, just at the ready to pull the Glock that was snug at home in the holster on her thigh.

"So, _Mom_, are you going to tell me what's going on or are you just going to stare at me all day?"

"Just trying to make sure your new uniform is the right size," Tee replied easily. She raised an eyebrow in response and Tee actually felt giddy; she truly loved these moments. Not that she enjoyed sending her agents out to life or death missions, she just enjoyed the way she could drag them around with giving out information. Payback for the way they ignored paperwork and her rules was a real bitch. "This is part of it."

Tee handed over the hoodie that Nathan's cousin so quickly tossed to the side.

"What the fuck is this?" She held up a black hoodie with the infamous S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the arm.

"That is your new uniform," Tee bared her teeth in her smile and slid her stack of folders over her desk, "and this is your new assignment.

"Perdón Tee, I wouldn't want to step on your feet or anything, but I'm not part of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Now you are," Joe clapped his hands together, "in case it hasn't caught your attention Drake, there has been some odd shit going on lately."

"Yes, there hasn't been snow since last winter—I hardly see why I have to enter S.H.I.E.L.D."

Joe closed the curtains of Tee's office while Tee pulled up pictures onto the screen against the back wall of her office. In one corner were the familiar faces of the council, other faces included agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and …Tony Stark. This had the agent's attention. She dropped the hoodie onto her lap and pulled the folders closer, eyes on the screen.

"You will find all the information in the files so we can give you the short story," Joe said as he walked over to the screen, "Director Fury had an idea to bring together remarkable men, skills that even our agent's lack in, to form something called the Avengers Initiative. After a few years the idea was eliminated. Two years ago Doctor Erik Selvig found problems with the Tesseract and Fury called in the same men that he had put down for the Avengers."

"The fight of Manhattan," the agent said slowly; Tee nodded. Images of the fight flashed across the screen. The damage had cost both agencies billions of dollars and the Council was still sour over of it. Especially since Stark had stopped the missile that was supposed to end Manhattan. The knowledge had flown around the office for weeks afterward and agents had come and gone from inside the Council's inner circle, but none could get close enough to figure out why they wanted to eliminate Manhattan and the Avengers so much.

"After the fight was over and done with, as well as most of the cleanup, the team went on their separate ways, but now, Fury is calling them back together. We can't get into the files."

"We don't even know if there are files on what's going on at this time—but for all we know it just might be a family reunion." Tee said as she hit a couple of keys on her keyboard.

Joe rubbed his jaw, "like the last time, he's keeping agents close and an eye on everything. The council is asking questions and making decisions without clearance…_again_."

"Joe really wants to shut them down," Tee mouthed over his shoulder.

"Without any proof, we can shut them down so you need to find us some—"

"—we're sending you in as an undercover agent and keep an eye on things," she yanked a duffle bag out from under her desk. "The Avengers are back and one of them is from another planet, we need to know why Fury's called them. We want to know if there is a threat and how serious it is because if it's not as bad as Loki, we can take care of it. We also need you to keep all eyes on the council on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s end. I want to know if they've been compromised or if they're just stupid."

"So, keep an eye on Fury and the council …you know, I've never liked them." She picked up the duffle bag and unzipped it, finding it filled with an off gray uniform. She stared at the familiar logo and frowned, "this is a junior agent's uniform."

"They helped put a hit on your head, why would you like them?" Tee rolled her eyes, "you're going directly onto the helicarrier; it plans to leave in three hours. Your back story is here." Tee handed her another folder, "we're going to have you use your alias, but we've left a lot of your own history in there to explain why your training is so advanced. Romanoff is Fury's right hand so make nice with her, we need you close. They're holding ship tight, Drake you need to be careful."

"Well if they brought in Stark," the agent snorted softly, "it's no wonder they're keeping the ship tight that man's a menace Tee."

Tee cracked a grin, but said nothing about Stark instead, "you have clearance to override anything the council says or decides, but only if it's life threatening. I don't want to discover that you stopped one of them from picking their nose."

"I would enjoy seeing that," Joe spoke up.

Tee held up her hand as she used her foot to slide over a slim silver case, "two cell phones and two laptops, one set is for us and one set is for them. Its key coded for you only and it's above Stark so you won't have to worry about him breaking in, but I'd keep it hidden all the same. You have fifteen minutes to gather what you need from the office and say goodbye before the 'copter leaves."

"Gee Mom; you really don't leave any time to waste."

"I'd really get my ass moving then junior agent." Tee bared her teeth at the newly appointed junior agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

"You look confused," Madame Hydra gazed at the agent sitting in front of her, arms crossed over her chest and her eyes drawn down to the file sitting on her knees. "Do you think you're incapable of doing this job because if you are I can find someone else to do it for you." While her tone was smooth her question held the threat of something more than just sending in another agent.

The agent lifted her head and sneered, "of course I can do something as simple as co-op with S.H.I.E.L.D., Madame."

"Then why do you look confused? Is there something you don't understand?"

"Of course not, Madame, the instructions are simple, I'm simply at a loss on how I can rein my abilities. I'm a level nine operative of HYDRA; don't you think they will find it a little conspicuous that a junior agent is to par with someone like the Black Widow so to say?"

Madame Hydra dropped her hands against her desk and leaned forward, "maybe if you actually read the file instead of leaning on me for all your answers you would know that your question has been answered. Everything in that folder gives you a history and a background to explain why you're more advanced than your average Jane. If that is not enough for you then you're hopeless." She slammed her left palm down a second time, eyes flashing dangerously.

It wasn't often that she ridiculed her agents, usually she just killed them, but this agent was a special case. She saw a future for her as did the Baron. When push came to shove, the agent did what was right – what was called for in someone who fell under the direction of HYDRA. She was just so innocent, unlike many of their other agents who were just plain stupid. Unfortunately the Baron liked that in his following, stupidity called for blind followers and usually stupidity came with muscle. Madame Hydra, on the other hand, preferred her own following to actually have skill.

The agent, while innocent, had much skill. She excelled in everything that was placed before her which made her the perfect candidate to send into S.H.I.E.L.D. "I promise you that I am not hopeless, Madame, I'm just used to flat out missions. This is a little more and I'm surprised that you would allow me to do something like this. I'm not a spy."

"You're good at blending in and you have tact, we don't need a spy to go in—a spy would be found in a heartbeat. I believe you were the one who brought up the Black Widow's skill."

"I won't fail you or Hydra," she said fiercely. "I will cover all these files on my trip to the helicarrier and everything else I'm more than capable of making on the spot."

"You better Sarkissian because if you don't come out of this will the information we need …" Madame Hydra looked off to the side, "…even I can't protect you from your fate."


End file.
